For The Better
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: They've always loved each other. They know they're meant to be. Thru the ups and downs that they had in the past has bought them closer together. Now five-years later Finn and Rachel wouldn't change their lives for anything. They're a family now with two beautiful daughters. Sequel to For Good.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my sequel to "For Good" I know it's short but it's a start. Please read and review! :D **

* * *

**For The Better: **They've always loved each other. They know they're meant to be. Thru the ups and downs that they had in the past has bought them closer together. Now five-years later Finn and Rachel wouldn't change their lives for anything. They're a family now with two beautiful daughters. Sequel to For Good.

**Chapter 1:**

Finn Hudson woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning. His arms being wrapped around his wife who was still sound asleep. He touches her face, nose, and removes her bangs out of her face.

He could hear her snore and breathing heavily. He kisses her cheek, not wanting to wake her up.

He heard her mumble something in her sleep. "Ssh." He whispers into her ear. Rachel opened her eyes a second then went back to sleep.. She cuddles even more closer to him. Finn arms remain wrapped around her.

He wanted to stay like this all day. Just cuddling in bed with his wife. Just letting Rachel sleep in after her long days at work. He thought about where he is at life. He was still owning Burt's shop which he didn't mind at all. He thought he wouldn't have any of this if he joined the Army.

Finn was thankful that he never enlisted. He wouldn't be here with Rachel right now. _Gosh she sleeps like an angel. I can watch her sleep for days. My sleeping beauty._

He kisses her once more. He then heard Rachel mumble again and could see her shivering. He pulls the blanket on her so she wouldn't be cold. _Maybe she's dreaming?_ _Or she's awake? Either way, I hope she's dreaming about me. _

Her shivers stopped once he put the blanket on. "That's my sleeping beauty." He says sweetly.

It wasn't everyday where he got to watch her sleep like this. Weekdays she was the first one up, getting ready, and cooking breakfast. She's always on her feet. The weekends Finn liked to take advantage of this.

_She just has the precious face ever when she's sleeping. _He didn't want to leave her side but he thought a nice shower would help start the day. He had a long day at work yesterday and was too tired to do anything except snuggle with his wife. He carefully took his arms off Rachel, grabs his clothes, and heads his way to the shower.

* * *

Rachel Berry Hudson has woken up to her husband singing "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by Rock of Ages in the shower. She looks at the clock seeing as it's only 9:45 a.m. _It's late. I haven't even started making breakfast yet. Why does my Finn let me do this? _She gets up to make the bed and heads her way to the bathroom with her husband in the shower. "Morning, handsome."

Finn smiles. "Morning sleeping beauty." He laughs.

Rachel pouts. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're so precious every time I watch you sleep."

"That's why you didn't wake me!" Rachel cries as she starts brushing her teeth. "What if the girls wake up, thinking there's no breakfast being made?"

Finn laughs. "Relax, babe." He gets out of the shower. He grabs his towel to dry himself. He then puts his clothes on . "So I guess you had a nice sleep?"

Rachel smiles. "It was wonderful."

"You mumbled things that I couldn't really hear what you were saying." Finn says. "But other than that, you're just my sleeping beauty." Finn says kissing her cheek.

"Now I'm going to start making breakfast." Rachel heads her way out of the bathroom but was being stopped by Finn.

"Leave that to me. I want to surprise you." Finn says.

"But you know Ashley is going to complain about your cooking." Rachel reminds him.

He sighs. "I wish she was little again." Rachel sighs as well and kisses her husband. "I wish so too but everyone grows up. Everyone including our girls."

"I wish they didn't!" Finn cried. "Now go back to bed or something."

Rachel laughs at her husband and went back to sit on their bed.

She thought about her life now. If she never moved back to Lima she would never had any of this at all.

Her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Who wouldn't when your husband bought you breakfast in bed? It wasn't a special day or anything but Finn felt like doing this for her. He places the tray of her breakfas. She could smell vegan oatmeal, waffles, and fresh fruits. She had a choice of orange juice or coffee on her tray along with a vase full of dandelions.

"Finn? What's this for?" Rachel asked. She takes the fresh flowers and smells it.

Finn shrugs. "I just wanted to make something special for you."

"Awh, Finn! I can't...you're so amazing to me." Rachel smiles. Finn leans his head over to kiss his wife. "Where are our girls?"

Finn smiles. "They're in the kitchen eating. I made them non vegan stuff like waffles, bacons, and eggs."

"You went all out today, Finny." Rachel giggles. "Thank you."

"No problem." Finn smiles. "I want you to stay here so you can enjoy breakfast in bed."

"And what about you?" Rachel asked.

"I'll eat breakfast with our girls." Finn responds. "I love you."

"I love you more." Rachel says. Finn winks at her before leaving the room.

_My man is everything to me._ She takes a bite of her delicious vegan waffles.

* * *

Once everyone ate breakfast, Finn and Rachel cuddles together on the couch watching musicals with their five-year old daughter Alexis. "I love Barbara. I want to sing just like her." She giggles.

Finn couldn't help but laugh. Normally five-year olds either play with dolls or dress ups but their daughter was different. "One day I'm going to sing on stage! Everyone will cheer for me."

"Don't you know it, princess?" Finn tickles his daughter gently.

"Mommy? I have to practice Don't Rain on my Parade so I could sound just as good as you!" Alexis says. "Can we practice today?" SHe asked.

Rachel smiles. "Of course, honey. And then we can move on to My Man. My all time favorite."

Alexis cheers, clapping her hands. "Yeah! My man.." She giggles.

"Hey.." Finn gives his daughter a warning look. "You don't have a man."

She continues to giggle. "Daddy, I know!"

"Come here you little monster." Finn begins to tickle her gently again as she hasn't stopped laughing.

Rachel was admiring this moment in front of her. Everyone knows Alexis is a total daddy's girl. She's Daddy's little princess while she's also a mini version of Rachel 2.0. She's been singing since she could walk or talk.

Just like Rachel's life was, she has signed her daughter up for vocal training and dancing.

She's a proud mother of her little girl.

* * *

Later that day Rachel went with Alexis to vocal training. Finn stayed home with Ashley. He began to become worried when he hasn't heard much from her all day. He knocks on Ashley's door as he sees her staring at her mirror. She sighs then frowns, sighs then frowns, and sighs then frowns again. "Is everything alright?" Finn asked as he crossed his arms.

Ashley sighs and then frowns yet again.

"Ashley?" He called out for her attention. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

She was the quiet one. She is in the Glee club though at William McKinley High School but never found herself popular. Even her own Club barely notices her existence. No one likes her at school. Everyone hates her. Her high school life sucks, with daily facials, and name calling...she just couldn't tolerate with anything anymore. Her outfits are exactly like her mother's back then with all the knee high stockings, skirts, and animal printed sweaters. She wasn't the one to be in the latest trends. When people would hear her voice, it was when she sang her solos at Glee Club. "I'm not pretty enough to be invited to this party tonight." She sighs with her head down. "The whole school is invited to some senior party along with everyone in my Glee Club. No one bothers to tell me...not even my best friend Paige. I'm a loser." She sighs.

Finn sighs. He never wanted any of this for his daughter. He remembers how shy she was when she was little but back then she was happy. "I wouldn't even of let you go to the party." Finn began. "But what I don't want to hear from you again is saying horrible things about yourself. You are beautiful. Your mother and I see that."

"Then why am I known as the school's loser? The school's joke? Why do I keep having slushy facials attack every day? It's really not fair, daddy." She closes her eyes only to let tears stream down her face.

"You're not a loser. You're not a joke. High school is tough. You're mother and I been thru it. Do you want me to go talk to the school? The principal-Mr. Schu?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You'll make it even worse if you do." She says. "I just want to feel pretty. I want to feel beautiful. I want a guy to notice me. I want Zach Jameson to notice me. We had so many duets together...and nothing, daddy. Nothing..."

Finn felt horrible. He wanted his daughter's pain to go away. Glee Club has been good for her. Last year the New Directions won Sectionals, Regional's, and Nationals because she had a solo every time. She's got them to win. He just wishes this wasn't his daughter's high school life.

* * *

**Please, please read and leave me some reviews! I'd really appreciate it :) **


End file.
